Episode 8584 (3rd September 2019)
Plot Charity continues her mission to track down the mysterious cannabis smoker. Robert and Aaron worry about Liv potentially having epilepsy. At the farm, Nate sneaks a kiss with Moira and suggests they head into the barn. At the same time, Amy tells Kerry she needs to see Nate and make him see she trusts him. Kerry reveals she seen Nate yesterday and tells Amy that Nate wants her to give him some space. David, Leyla, and Jacob struggle to plan the logistics of getting Jacob to his apprenticeship at a hotel on the other side of Hotten early in the morning. Eric hears their predicament and proposes he takes Jacob on as an apprentice at the B&B instead much to Jacob's delight. Jamie and an emotional Andrea return from dropping Millie off for her first day of school. Jamie tells Andrea that she needs to pull herself together as she's got a meeting. Kerry summons Nate to Tug Ghyll and reveals she saw him with Moira yesterday. Nate lies it was a one off and tells Kerry she cannot say anything. Kerry is adamant Amy should know but Nate uses his knowledge about her role in the factory fire to force her to keep schtum. Liv approaches Liam in the café and tells him her worries that she has epilepsy. Nate warns Kerry that if Amy finds out about him and Moira, he'll start talking. Kerry realises she needs to keep quiet but orders Nate to break up with Amy. Later, Amy tells Kerry how she wants to get things back on track with Nate as they have a future together. Kerry advises Amy not to get her hopes up. Jacob's first morning at the B&B is going well. David is glad to see Jacob getting his life back on track. Robert arranges to meet with his solicitor tomorrow. Nate calls in past Keepers Cottage and breaks up with Amy but promises her he'll keep his mouth shut about the fire. Gabby is surprised to learn Jacob is working at the B&B and comments helping Eric out isn't a proper apprenticeship. An awkward Paddy apologises to Moira for earlier. Amy is devastated after being dumped by Nate and comments she could use the tickets to Malaga to get away for a while. Kerry agrees they could do with some space so suggests they go to her friend's caravan in Skegness. Leyla and Andrea meet in the café to discuss Andrea buying into Take A Vow. Moira is surprised to learn from Amy that Nate dumped her. Afterward, Moira strides into the village hall and ends things with Nate before things get too serious. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Field, kitchen and living room *Church Lane car park *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Entrance way and living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Hall and living room *The Grange - Front garden *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall Notes *First appearance of Gabby Thomas since 16th April 2019. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes